


ABC SASUSAKU

by Kari_DC14



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_DC14/pseuds/Kari_DC14
Summary: Serie de One-Shots con las letras del abecedario sobre Sasuke, Sakura y su pequeña familia.





	

**ANILLO**

Se encontraba _nervioso,_ él no era el hombre prototipo de las chicas, ese hombre que debía ser cariñoso, detallista que gritara el amor que sentía a los cuatro vientos.

NO él no era de ese tipo, él era todo lo contrario era frio, tosco, arrogante, orgulloso y muchas cosas más aunque hace tiempo que se había propuesto cambiar un poco todos esos pequeños defectos que lo caracterizaban.

Por _ella_ quería hacerlo, ella la luz de sus ojos, la única mujer a excepción de su madre que lo conocía perfectamente, sabía todo su pasado oscuro y a pesar de ello seguía hay con el apoyándolo, siendo el soporte para hacer llevadera su vida y la chica que con su luz evitaba que el volviera a caer en la oscuridad.

Sakura, su compañera de equipo, lo había cambiado por completo.

El haber vivido una guerra y haber perdido uno de sus brazos por los ideales erróneos que tenía lo había llevado a pensar que debía de alguna manera enmendar sus errores, había decidido que recorrería el mundo para verlo con nuevos ojos y así poder observar mejor cuales eran los verdaderos problemas que tenía el mundo por eso había decidido marcharse de la aldea, con permiso claro, para así poder cumplir este objetivo. Antes de iniciar con su viaje, en la despedida había rechazado su propuesta de acompañarlo en su camino y a cambio le había prometido verla pronto.

De su llegada habían pasado dos años en los que habían iniciado una relación, aun recordaba cuando le confeso sus sentimientos.

****

**_Flashback_ **

Se sentía en el aire ese aroma a casa que siempre percibía cuando estaba en su aldea, por fin había vuelto al hogar que alguna vez creyó perdido. Antes de ir a hablar con Kakashi el actual hokage debía buscarla, cumplirle la promesa por ello ubico rápidamente su chakra en la terraza del hospital, correría hasta allí para encontrarla.

Cuando la encontró recostada en la terraza del hospital toco el pequeño dije que había en el bolsillo de su pantalón para darse un poco de ánimos y tener la valentía para decirle sus sentimientos. Un pequeño suspiro de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Cuándo piensas volver?..._

_-ya estoy aquí._

Vio como el cuerpo de su pelirosa se tensaba, giro rápidamente para confirmar si lo que había escuchado era real o era una jugada de su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que él era real no pudo más y lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. El por instinto se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, luego de unos minutos ella se relajó en sus brazos y se apegó más a su cuerpo.

_-volviste…_

_-llegue hace unos minutos y vine a buscarte a penas entre a la aldea, es necesario que me escuches Sakura porque lo que voy a decirte no lo voy a repetir._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Te amo Sakura._

La chica quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba él la amaba, su sueño se hacía realidad al fin.

_-yo también te amo._

Eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para juntar sus labios en un torpe primer beso, fue lento al principio mientras se acostumbraban pero después cuando tomaron la suficiente confianza lo convirtieron en un beso apasionado, algo más íntimo.

**_Fin Flashback_ **

 

Ese había sido el inicio de su relación pero ahora era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, había tomado la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a su novia pero antes tenía un pequeño inconveniente, que anillo iba a regalarle.

_-tsk, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé._

Llevaba un par de horas buscado el anillo perfecto pero ninguno le había parecido lo suficiente para su futura esposa, ya era la cuarta joyería que visitaba y aun no lo encontraba, cuando se fijó mejor en el mostrador encontró el anillo perfecto para ella, era una argolla sencilla con un pequeño diamante en el centro pero el detalle que más le gusto es que tenía el signo infinito grabado dentro, era perfecto porque ese era el tiempo que iba a durar con ella.

Ahora que ya tenía el anillo en sus manos lo único que le faltaba por planear era como hacer que la pedida de mano de Sakura fuera inolvidable pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar muy bien como lo haría de camino a casa.


End file.
